


Pride

by Wikisense



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Hunting, Insomnia, M/M, jason is concerned like always, michael is trying his best, michael slightly not giving a damn about himself, slight angst, this is written weird but it feels nice??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikisense/pseuds/Wikisense
Summary: Daily morning routines.





	Pride

He laid restless. His bones and eyes were crying and aching for some form of sleep. Though they rested but that was all they ever did. Rest, some form of extreme exercise, then rest again. There was no sleep. All he did was lay there, his tired eyes staring blankly out the window watching nothing but the darkness of the night. His lover’s arms were held tight around him, his legs entangled in his own and head resting peacefully in the crevice of his neck. Both masks were set on the nightstand where they laid comfortably and waited till morning to be worn once again. His lover snored peacefully in his deep slumber while He laid awake hoping, praying sleep would come but it never did. He waited for his lover to arise from his sleep as morning came. The only beautiful things in the world was watching the dark blue of the night turn to a crisp orange brightening its surroundings, and of course his one and only. Hearing the birds chirping only reminded him that he was still awake, adding another day to his list. 

Once his lover sturred he got up immediately, throwing on the usual t-shirt and jeans, the normal coveralls sat in the back of the drawers nowadays only to be worn for special occasions. Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed his prized knife that had its own comfortable spot in the knife holder all to itself. He held it firmly in his hand, it was a comfortable reassuring feeling. He walked past the couch and fireplace taking a good glance at it before opening the cabin door and closing it behind him. The air smelled fresh and crisp and the morning dew shone brightly against the newly arisen sun. He had no plans, besides take a walk, maybe chop some wood and that’d be it. There was usually nothing big going on, unless some idiots decided to take a trip onto he and his lover’s turf. Most of the time he was cutting wood, and gathering food, preparing for harsh winter months. 

He began his walk, watching his feet counting his steps. He watched for any traps that may have been placed. Those were usually for the stupid ones who like to run, though sometimes a Michael gets stuck in them too. He then stood still, looking at the distance stood a deer staring cautiously at him, the white mask obviously stood out. He slightly tilted his head back at the deer, remembering this was prey and he was the predator. The deer was watching him, any move he made triggered a chase that would last for awhile. But it didn’t matter he was the cat stalking his prey, eventually he had to pounce in order to feed. 

The staring contest lasted until the deer began to move away from its location, he took this as his chance. He ran swiftly at it, the deer quickly sprinting away in alarm and fear. He was able to follow and track it down, his clean knife sunk into the flesh of its back leg as it made an attempt at jumping over a log. The deer had fallen to the ground, stumbling to pick itself back up on its skinny legs. He then wrapped his arm around its neck, not strangling but keeping it restrained. In his other hand the knife stabbed at its throat, the creature bucking its entire body to be let go. But as blood spilled it became weaker and its body gave up on struggling. Releasing the deer a wave of exhaustion hit him. His eyes becoming drowsy his arms and legs became suddenly weaker. He guessed it was the aftermath of the adrenaline, he could rest up after taking his reward back to the cabin. 

The trip back was even more exhausting. He usually had no problem, but he then realized it was the days of no sleep catching up with him. His vision becoming slightly blurry and a headache bore into his skull. By the time he made it to the clearing his lover was cutting up wood and setting it in the stockpile beside the cabin. His entire body seemed to give in then and there, collapsing but had no sign of sleep. There was little strength left, realizing he was on his knees pulling the leg of the deer, no budge was made. His lover hurried over, frantically signing, asking if he was ok, if he needed help. He couldn’t deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. His lover grabbed him and pulled him up onto his feet, leading him back to the cabin. 

Compared to chilliness of the morning the cabin was more comforting and warm, and smelled of fresh pine. His lover set him on the couch, scanning for any sign of injury. Everything seemed to be fine but his eyes were missing his favorite shine, seeming dull and boring, there recognizing something was wrong. He removed his white mask, setting it beside him. His head rested against the palm of his hand, his entire face seemed to be dull, realizing that his lover was exhausted, more than exhausted his entire body seemed to have already passed out but his brain was still active. He stood up, signing that his tired lover should get some sleep. But he refused, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, it seemed pointless to him. He also wasn't some weak baby who needed to be put to sleep. He stood up despite the disapproval of his lover and his body. He trotted himself over to the front door, but halfway realizing something was wrong. It was then his eyes finally shut, but in return his entire body fell to the ground with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> any criticism or critique is appreciated!!  
> this is also another drabble ive had sitting in my files  
> i realized nobody has been posting anything lately and yall are probably hungry so here u go


End file.
